Fluorine-containing compounds have found wide use in medical, agricultural, electronic materials and other like industries (see Chemical & Engineering News, June 5, pp 15-32 (2006); Angew. Chem. Ind. Ed., Vol. 39, pp 4216-4235 (2000)). These compounds show specific biologic activity or physical properties based on the presence of one or more fluorine atoms. A particular drawback in their usefulness is the scarcity of natural fluorine-containing compounds, requiring most such compounds to be prepared through organic synthesis.
Fluorinating agents are compounds that selectively introduce fluorine atom(s) into target compounds through one or more chemical reactions to produce fluorine-containing compounds. Particularly useful fluorinating agents have the capacity to replace oxygen or oxygen-containing groups in the target compound with fluorine. A number of fluorinating agents have been discovered; however, as discussed in more detail below, all of these agents have significant drawbacks based on safety, reactivity, storage stability, and/or disposability.
Illustrative examples of known fluorinating agents include: sulfur tetrafluoride (SF4), a highly toxic gas that is often utilized under pressure [J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 82, pp 543-551 (1960)]; N,N-diethylaminosulfur trifluoride (DAST), an unstable liquid agent having a highly explosive nature, i.e., low thermal stability and large amounts of thermal energy upon decomposition [J. Org. Chem., Vol. 40, pp 574-578 (1975) and Chem. & Eng. News, Vol. 57, No. 19, p 4 (1979)]; bis(methoxyethyl)aminosulfur trifluoride (Deoxo-Fluor®) a product having greater thermal stability than DAST but still having a starting decomposition temperature similar to DAST [Chemical Communications, pp 215-216 (1999)]; selenium tetrafluoride (SeF4), a highly toxic selenium compound [J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 96, pp 925-927 (1974)]; and various other more designed fluorinating agents that provide greater safety but have provided substantially reduced reactivity and yields: phenylfluorophosphane reagents [PhnPF5-n (n=1˜3), Chem. Pharm. Bull., Vol. 16, p 1009 (1968)], α,α-difluoroalkylamino reagents [ClCFHCF2NEt2, Organic Reactions, Vol. 21, pp 158-173 (1974); CF3CFHCF2NEt2, Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn, Vol. 52, pp 3377-3380 (1979); CF2HCF2NMe2, J. Fluorine Chem., Vol. 109, pp 25-31 (2000], 2,2-difluoro-1,3-dimethylimidazolidine [Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 2000 38,370; Chemical Communications, pp 1618-1619 (2002)], and [(m-methylphenyl)difluoromethyl]diethylamine (Tetrahedron, Vol. 60, pp 6923-6930).
In addition, phenylsulfur trifluoride has also been synthesized and used as a fluorinating agent, but its fluorination yields have proven low and its applicability is narrow [J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 84, pp 3058-3063 (1962); Acta Chimica Sinica, Vol. 39, No. 1, pp 63-68 (1981); and see Comparison Example 1 in Table 5]. Pentafluorophenylsulfur trifluoride was also synthesized and used as a fluorinating agent, but has proven costly, since its starting material is expensive and it has only two reactive fluorine atoms out of eight existing in the molecule [J. Fluorine Chem., Vol. 2, pp 53-62 (1972/73)]. More recently, p-nitrophenylsulfur trifluoride was examined and also shown to have little or no fluorination ability [Acta Chimica Sinica, Vol. 39, No. 1, pp 63-68 (1981)].
Each of these conventional illustrative fluorinating agents requires room for improvement on providing more effective and safer reagents for use in the production of these important fluorine-containing compounds.
As such, there is a need in the field to provide safe, reactive, less hazardous, cost effective, fluorinating agents, especially fluorinating agents that selectively introduce fluorine atoms into compounds by replacement of oxygen or oxygen-containing groups with fluorine atoms. Ideally, these fluorinating agents provide high yields and can be handled and stored in a safe manner.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.